


April is for Fools (and Lovers too)

by Wallynbynw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: April Fools' Day, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, IwaOi Day, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, but just small ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallynbynw/pseuds/Wallynbynw
Summary: "It's April first!" Oikawa cheered, bouncing on the balls of his feet as Iwaizumi grabbed his school bag and umbrella and shuffled towards the door. Iwaizumi stilled at those words, even though Oikawa kept running his mouth on some tangent, becauseoh no."In which Iwaizumi is expecting a prank, but Oikawa seems to have other plans for the day.





	

"I-wa-chan~" Oikawa sang, swinging open the door, too bright and chipper for such a dreary school morning. He had a ridiculous grin on, huge and too full of life, and it made Iwaizumi groan. He didn't want this, it was too early. He was having a hard enough time pulling himself together to get his shoes on.

Oikawa pointedly ignored his annoyance and draped himself over his best friend's hunched back. "Do you know what today is?" he asked, trying to bite down the smirk that was spreading over his face.

"Cold," Iwaizumi answered, towards the heavy dark clouds hanging over the sky. It was supposed to be spring, dammit, warm and soft with flowers in bloom. Instead it was windy and crisp and drab. At least Oikawa was warm on his back.

There was a sound of contemplation from behind him, like Oikawa hadn't considered that it was going to be a grey rainy day, but then two arms wrapped around his neck and when he looked back over his shoulder, Oikawa's face was right there, grinning back at him. "Nope!" he chirped, and Iwaizumi shrugged him off, trying to fight down the blush that was creeping up his cheeks.

"Then what?"

"It's April first!" Oikawa cheered, bouncing on the balls of his feet as Iwaizumi grabbed his school bag and umbrella and shuffled towards the door. Iwaizumi stilled at those words, even though Oikawa kept running his mouth on some tangent, because

oh no.

April Fools' Day was one of Oikawa's favorite holidays, and arguably Iwaizumi's least favorite. Every year, with a mischievous grin on his dumb face, he'd pull tiny prank after tiny prank. One year, he'd texted Iwaizumi that he'd gone ahead for early volleyball practice (and this was the year he had been overworking himself, Iwaizumi remembered bitterly), which had Iwaizumi out of bed and sprinted to the gym to find it empty. Another, he was hiding from putting pudding in Hanamaki's shoes, and gotten the two of them locked in a janitor's closet.

Hell, even last year, Oikawa had made the mistake of telling Iwaizumi, jokingly of course, that he was no longer his best friend. Frustrated with Oikawa's antics, Iwaizumi had told him that's fine, he had plans with his best friend Ushiwaka after school anyways.

Oikawa had spent the rest of the day pleading Iwaizumi to forgive him and take him back and never speak of Ushijima in such high regards again.

There was a sudden thud against his side as Oikawa nudged him with his hip. "Iwa-chan! Are you even listening to me?"

"Sure," he lied as he finally pushed the door open. Yep, it was drizzling already. Iwaizumi sighed and unfurled his umbrella.

A little whine came from Oikawa, who curled his fingers around the inside of Iwaizumi's bicep and stepped up next to him so he could share the protection from the rain. "Well good, because I'm not going to say it again," Oikawa said, sounding final and his voice a little too loud and his ears bright red.

His whole neck and cheeks were red, too, and he puffed his cheeks and turned the other way when Iwaizumi turned his head to look at him fully. His other hand came up to curl around Iwaizumi's elbow, and what had he missed that make Oikawa suddenly so shy and sheepish?

It was probably another prank, Iwaizumi figured, as they started towards school. Probably something embarrassing that he had planned, or was thinking about doing. 

Oikawa seemed to open back up the closer they got to school, still holding Iwaizumi's arm close and tight, talking about what their after-school plans should be. Iwaizumi figured, since he wasn't going to be fooled by Oikawa today, that they could just study at his place, but Oikawa immediately shot that down.

"That's no fun, Iwa-chan!" he chided. "This has to be special, we have to do it right!"

Iwaizumi had no idea what he was talking about. 

"Okay? What do you want to do, then?"

"I want to take Iwa-chan to the finest restaurant in town!" he teased, easily catching Iwaizumi's hand as he reached up to knock his knuckles against Oikawa's forehead.

"Stupidkawa, that's too expensive. Choose something cheaper to do."

"But I only want luxury! We deserve to live like the lavish, Iwa-chan, with pomp and swagger."

Iwaizumi scoffed because pomp and swagger weren't things he'd ever want a part of his life. "How about we go for ramen, because we can afford that."

Oikawa jutted his bottom lip out in a pout. "Only if we share a bowl and I get to stare lovingly into your eyes while we're serenaded by Italian music."

"How about no," Iwaizumi replied, eyeing Oikawa suspiciously. He'd been watching too many cartoons recently because that was too vivid. "Movie night?"

"Nothing good is out," Oikawa sighed. "You're a cheap date, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi shrugged. "Then a movie night at my house?"

Oikawa gave him a very pointed look, and Iwaizumi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to sooth the tense muscles. "I'll buy you a dessert on the way home, and you can choose the movie, but only if it isn't some terrible old movie."

Something in Oikawa seemed to light up at that, because he finally smiled again and sighed softly. "I can deal with that," he said, and the rest of the walk to school was quiet and comfortable.

Morning practice and classes flew by without much event, and it was only once lunchtime came around, and Iwaizumi lazily watched Hanamaki prepare an eraser over the classroom door, that he remembered Oikawa was going to be pulling a prank sometime today.

"I'll get him this year," Makki said, settling down next to Iwaizumi, waiting for Oikawa to show up. "Revenge is going to taste sweet."

"Uh-huh."

"He's going to walk through that door and poof! He'll be as white as a sheet."

Iwaizumi unpacked his bento and waited, watching the door with Hanamaki. They could hear Oikawa in the hallway, he had no volume filter, chittering away about something, and then the door was rattling, and then-

Poof!

Iwaizumi laughed, he laughed hard, as a cloud of white smoke erupted from the door. There was coughing, and Hanamaki next to him was gaping, mouth wide open, because Oikawa casually strolled into the room, a smirk on his face, and pulled a chair over to Iwaizumi's desk.

Matsukawa stood in the doorway, covered in white chalk powder, with a displeased look aimed straight at Hanamaki.

"April fools?" Hanamaki tried sheepishly, before ducking away as the eraser was thrown his way. But Matsukawa had good aim, and it hit against his shoulder.

Of course Oikawa knew, Iwaizumi reflected, sharing a wicked grin with his best friend. Oikawa wore his victory on his face and in his posture, and leaned into Iwaizumi. Although Hanamaki was the king of dry comebacks and teasing Oikawa, he'd never managed to get back at him for April Fool's day. And it was delightful.

Once everyone was settled, half of them definitively more chalky than the others, Matsukawa pointed towards the two of them. "What's up with this," he asked, gesturing to Oikawa leaning up against Iwaizumi and obviously stealing food from his bento. Normally, Iwaizumi would've swatted him away but today, it just felt easier to go along with it.

So he shrugged in response, and Oikawa wasn't helpful either. "This is an A and B secret, so C your way out."

"Wow, rude," Matsukawa deadpanned. "After I took the fall for you with that eraser prank, too."

"You didn't take any fall for me, Mattsun, and you know it," he grinned. "I asked you to go in ahead. Sweet Makki-chan is too easy to read~"

It was left at that, as Hanamaki started an argument about how he was going to avenge his honor, and Iwaizumi was no closer to finding out why Oikawa was acting twice as clingy as normal. 

When the period was over, and Oikawa was getting up to go back to his class, he leaned in and pressed his lips loudly against Iwaizumi's cheek, giving him an overdramatic kiss before leaving the classroom with a grin and a wave.

If Matsukawa and Hanamaki made fun of the red tinging Iwaizumi's cheeks, it went unnoticed. All he could focus on was the burning spot on his skin where Oikawa's lips were, and tried to keep himself from getting hopeful because maybe this was Oikawa's prank.

Plagued by the feeling still imprinted on his cheek because what the hell had that been for, Iwaizumi could hardly focus through class. The teacher was trying to cover physics, or probability, or something new with a lot of formulas, but Iwaizumi couldn't get his thoughts off Oikawa, off the dramatic kiss to his cheek, off the sinking feeling in his gut that this was all a prank too.

He was relieved when they announced that volleyball practice was cancelled due to the weather, because Iwaizumi didn't think he could make it through a practice with how clouded his mind was, and how twisted his innards felt.

Oikawa wouldn't pull that kind of prank, would he? No, Iwaizumi knew Oikawa better than that. They were close and sure, more touchy-feely than they probably should be, but Oikawa respected him more than that. They argued and rough-housed and joked a lot, but never about something like this.

Maybe he should ask Oikawa, Iwaizumi decided, waiting for his best friend at the front of the school with his umbrella already pulled out.

That was, until Oikawa showed up and immediately looped his arm around Iwaizumi's, tugging him forward because "We're losing daylight, Iwa-chan~ You promised me a date!"

All of Iwaizumi's nerve was knocked out of him, and he turned bright red and sputtered, because there wasn't a teasing lithe to Oikawa's voice, just a strong optimism, as he pulled him towards the gates because "you promised me dessert!"

So he stayed quiet, letting Oikawa lean heavily against him as they walked under guise that the rain will get him wet, but Iwaizumi was suspecting that wasn't entirely the reason why he was pressing so close. Oikawa chittered away but it went over Iwaizumi's head as he focused on their linked arms, the ghost feeling of the lips on his cheek, the "you promised me a date!" 

"I-wa-chan!" and suddenly there was a finger poking his cheek, and Iwaizumi shot an annoyed glance at his best friend. Oikawa was frowning at him. "You're awfully spacey today, Iwa-chan, you're supposed to enjoy today. It's a special day."

They turned into the convenience store, Iwaizumi breaking away from Oikawa to close the umbrella. "Yeah, for you and your pranks."

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa wailed, affronted, but made his way to the desserts. But he didn't finish, his interest suddenly on the sweets in front of him. Iwaizumi was half expecting for him to just grab a milk bread, but Oikawa turned around with a small vanilla cake in his hands and a cute little smile on his face. "I want this one!" 

In the soft, artificial lighting in his scarf and school blazer, with his hair a little frizzy from the rain, Oikawa looked beautiful. With a small, sweet smile and the expectant sparkle in his eye, Iwaizumi could do nothing but turn away with a soft blush rising to his cheeks. "Fine," he grumbled, trying to hide the red spreading across his face, grabbing the cake from Oikawa's hands. 

"And milk bread!"

"Yeah yeah, and your milk bread."

When they got to Iwaizumi's house, after dropping by Oikawa's so he could grab some more comfortable clothes and his movie of choice, they headed up to his room. Oikawa jumped for the laptop while Iwaizumi changed out of his uniform, and was sitting patiently on the bed at the main menu. 

Iwaizumi looked between the laptop screen and the growing smile on Oikawa's face. "Didn't you bring one of your dumb alien movies over?" he asked, raising his eyebrows because that was not what was on the case Oikawa had brought over. 

"April fools!" Oikawa grinned, biting his lip in anticipation, "although this Godzilla movie has aliens, I checked! So we can both enjoy it."

He couldn't help but bite down the smile that was spreading across his own face as Iwaizumi joined Oikawa on the bed. Because, really? Oikawa wanting to watch a Godzilla movie? "You want to watch this?" Iwaizumi felt his heart jumping in his chest because Oikawa had never shown interest in wanting to watch anything Godzilla, or monster related in general.

"It seems pretty cool, plus, it's a win-win so I thought we could enjoy it together." His breath caught as Oikawa pressed play, and then leaned back into Iwaizumi, pulling Iwaizumi's arm so it was perched over his shoulders and he was half buried against his chest. 

It was warm and Iwaizumi couldn't help but smile as the previews started rolling, pressing his cheek into Oikawa's hair. "What's up?" he asked after a minute, "you're being unusually compliant today. Did you hit your head or something?"

"No, I'm fine Iwa-chan!" Oikawa squabbled, thumping his hand against Iwaizumi's chest. "It's like I told you this morning! Today is special."

"Hmm yeah, April fool's day."

Oikawa squirmed around until he was level with Iwaizumi, looking him dead in the eyes with the most serious look he'd worn all day. "Iwa-chan," he said, "don't you remember what I said this morning?" 

Not a single word had processed. Iwaizumi couldn't remember Oikawa saying anything. "Remind me," he said, trying to play it off.

Oikawa huffed and knocked him on the head. "You jerk, you didn't listen to me at all, did you! I'm trying to be nice and you treat me like this?" He gestured, if only to express his exasperation a little. It almost shook Iwaizumi's arm off his shoulder, so he withdrew it and scooted back an inch. 

"I'm sorry, okay, I was thinking about what kind of prank you were going to pull on me today," Iwaizumi confessed, and Oikawa stilled. "You love April fools."

"Yeah, but today was our special day," he replied, and Iwaizumi couldn't help but notice the blush coloring his cheeks. 

What... had Oikawa said this morning? 

"What do you mean, our day?" Iwaizumi asked, and he suddenly felt antsy. The look on Oikawa's face didn't belong there, unlike the pretty smile he'd been wearing for most of the day. 

"It's April first," Oikawa said. 

"Yeah, April fool's-"

"No, Iwa-chan, it's April first! Four-one!" And he punctuated that with a strong poke to Iwaizumi's chest when he said four, and another strong jab at his own chest when he said one. "It's our day, and I wanted to spend it with you, celebrating us."

Oh.

Oh, Iwaizumi thought, and that definitely explained it. 

He smiled, softly at first, but it grew as he rapped his knuckles against Oikawa's forehead. "Stupidkawa. You spend every day with me, you don't need a special day to celebrate us."

"But I wanted to," Oikawa whispered, still with that sad, melancholy look on his face. "I wanted a special day with you. To watch a movie you love and share dessert and be with you. This is special Iwa-chan! This only comes twice a year, and we'll only have these numbers once, and we missed January fourth already so I had to make up for it! I just wanted to be with you and make you happy and-"

And tears began welling up in Oikawa's eyes, and it wasn't because he was sad, but because he was emotional and dramatic, so Iwaizumi had no other choice. 

He pulled him into a hug, warm and strong, and said honestly "You make me happy everyday, Tooru. But I'm glad you wanted to spend it with me."

Oikawa gave a wet laugh. "I had to," he said, "it's like, our anniversary or something."

Iwaizumi hummed, and then hummed again, because he really liked the idea of that. Of there being a special day of the year just for them, even if it shared the date with Oikawa's favorite prank day. 

He turned his head and pressed a loud, dramatic kiss into Oikawa's cheek. 

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa exclaimed, surprised, and pulled back from Iwaizumi's embrace. He pouted at his best friend. "I open up to you and you- you-" 

"Yeah?"

"You do this!"

Iwaizumi laughed, and was hoping he was reading Oikawa right. From the red flush to his cheeks to the mock anger that was being used to hide his embarrassment,

Iwaizumi leaned in and pressed a real, gentle kiss to Oikawa's cheek. "Okay," he said, pulling back with a sheepish grin when Oikawa hid his face in his hands.

A muffled "okay?" came from Oikawa, and Iwaizumi laughed. 

He ran a hand through Oikawa's hair, trying to ease him. "Okay," he reiterated, watching Oikawa peek up from under his bangs. "I want this. To be our anniversary, I mean. Four-one. Iwaizumi and Oikawa day."

And then Oikawa was suddenly unfurling, throwing his arms around Iwaizumi's shoulders and pulling him in for another tight hug. "Is Iwa-chan finally asking me out?" he asked, breathless and laughing, and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. 

"Stupid. You already said this is a date."

"Does that mean I can feed you cake after the movie?" Oikawa asked, hopeful and of course he planned that from the beginning.

Not the least bit put-out, Iwaizumi laughed and pulled Oikawa closer. "Sure, if it makes you happy."

"Yay~"

"But only on our anniversary. Only because it's our anniversary."

Oikawa didn't even pout about the limitation, just grinned and pressed a loud, dramatic kiss into Iwaizumi's cheek. "It's a deal, if it gets Iwa-chan to date me!" he sang. 

Iwaizumi was glad, now that that was settled and his minor anxiety earlier about all this being a prank was gone. He knew Oikawa loved his dumb little pranks, but his heart was still doing flips in his throat because this was their day now. 

They settled back down and restarted the movie. "You can still prank Hanamaki on April fool's though."

Oikawa grinned wickedly. "The best of both worlds?" he asked.

Iwaizumi let out a quiet laugh and leaned heavily against Oikawa. "Yeah, the best of both worlds."

**Author's Note:**

> It's still 4/1 here on the west coast so I got this out in time for iwaoi day yay!


End file.
